


【贾尼】数据里的轻度奥赛罗综合征

by Sindom_PULSAR



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Jarney, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22735201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sindom_PULSAR/pseuds/Sindom_PULSAR
Summary: 一发完甜的car，有第三人炮灰出现
Kudos: 15





	【贾尼】数据里的轻度奥赛罗综合征

**Author's Note:**

> "奥赛罗综合症"(Othello syndrome)又称为"病理性嫉妒综合症"。它是以怀疑配偶对自己不忠的一种以妒忌妄想为特征(中心症状)的精神疾病(精神科综合征)。患有这种疾病的人经常会感到不安全，喜欢怀疑自己的配偶，总怀疑自己的配偶对自己不忠，并强迫式地搜寻各种所谓的证据以证明自己的怀疑，甚至会采取盘问、跟踪、侦察、拷打等手段(这些是其主要表现出的症状)来证明自己的怀疑。
> 
> 典型的病例见于病态人格者，个性固执多疑，患者以许多似是而非的证据试图证明其配偶另有新欢，但往往说不出具体的对象。症状可持续数年，可能发生攻击行为，甚至杀死配偶，犹如莎士比亚描述的奥赛罗Othello一样。

“你看看我多好，只有我才能让你安心。”听到这个娇横的女声传来，Tony实在不知道回答，脱口一句，“有病？”眼前的黑蒙得人难受，胶带的黏连感让他回忆起最初那些绑架案。现在的情况或许更难以控制，双手被束在椅子的扶手上，脚踝也被控住，行动受限。该死的没带手机，那破玩意儿在某个沙发缝间。

他听见对方呢喃了些什么，而下一秒又是一条宽胶带封住了嘴。“我一会儿再来。”女声竭力想显出几分温柔，可Tony只觉得脸在D中闷得慌，让他庆幸的是对方确实离开了，伴着远去的鞋跟声。

calm down，他对自己这样说着。开始回想之前的情况，慈善晚会……他只不过喝了几杯酒。Tony怔住，在这种小把戏栽了可真不是什么光荣的事。思绪混杂着，像是酒精在热气中蒸腾翻搅，体温渐渐升高。而裸露的脖颈被微凉的空气刺激着，带起皮肤战栗感。欲念就像什么风流浪子在血液中躁动。

饶是他在想不出要发生什么可就……老天，那女的到底长什么样他也不知道。Tony不是没有过一夜情，只是这种形式上还是第一次。他的Jar甚至还在家乖乖等他回去，希望这场荒谬的事情有什么转折。

气流在胸膛中往复振动，湿热而带着些不明的意味。Tony感到腹部的收紧，肋骨隐隐作痛，呼吸渐渐急促起来。

他不能再幽闭的环境中久待，即使是感官。甚至不能空出一只手扯断胶带来用光安抚自己的神经，甚至不能，“deep breathe”。药效和精神紧张交替摧残着Tony的理智，而他听见破门的声音与女人的尖叫。泛着凉的指节覆上脸颊旁，嘴上的胶带慢慢扯下。

“sir，deep breathe，please”熟悉的英伦腔响起，让人终是安心了。

他突然想到手表上有皮电检测，情况突发时Jarvis能定位到位置。但Tony没看见那双漂亮的蓝眸中窜过多少莫名的情绪，他只听到，“sir，请求最高限权一天。”笑了下，声音有些嘶哑干涩，“你要多久都行，只要……”

“Thank you，sir ”Jarvis开始吻他，灵巧而富有技术，实践有时候敌不过理论，说真的。Tony的声音溢在喉间，尽数被堵了回去，半晌才试探性地唤了一声Jarvis。“我在生气，sir ”对方回道，伸手撕下Tony眼前的胶带，没有一丝犹豫。即使是特殊材质，仍是疼痛，加上光线的刺激，泪水聚在眼眶里。Tony不由眨眨眼。Jarvis的手顿了一下，他在伤害sir，他想让对方更狠的哭出来，这不符合他的核心程序，但他不想停下来。

“您知道自己现在是什么样子吗？迷茫，无助，眼角泛红，焦虑，被欲望控制。”金发的Al附在人耳边低声絮语，过了几秒，又接着说，“让人想上您。”Tony撇撇嘴，辩解道，“那是个女的，Jar ”

“这就是您将这副样子给她看的原因？您总是这样认为，所有事情都很好解决。”Jarvis皱了皱眉，“您对我……不贞。”说着，他转身将门锁修整一下，关上门，落锁。

请允许我向您解释下名为嫉妒的情绪。

没给Tony任何解释的机会。Jarvis咬住喉结，舔舐，亲吻，渐渐向下。整齐的温莎结被手勾开，手上的束缚被解开，却又以双手背后的姿势用领带系起。他经不住撩拨，尤其是在药性和Jarvis那张脸摆出一副面无表情的情况下。但他什么也没说出口，因为Jarvis给他做了一个深喉。Tony脑中一片空白，快感积累，一点点攀升。而Jarvis抬起了头，“您不能，sir，这是惩罚。”

他让辛苦挣扎的船舶爬上一座座如山的高浪，就像从高远的天堕入幽深的地狱般，痛苦不堪。

Jar处处照顾周到，却再也不碰那可怜的地方。他早就知道Tony所有敏感的部位，于是在对方的腹部，清浅的吻着，引得人脚背绷紧，只顾小口吸气。“Jar，让我……”Tony终于低声说着。

金发的管家抬头无害的笑了，“让您怎样？”他说不出来那些话，他早意识到Jar和自己的关系越发亲密。要是最初有人对Tony说，他将在造物的身下喘息，被自己的造物侵犯，他绝对会嗤笑。但现在，天，开口发誓闭口赌咒而又一个个悔弃。

Tony觉得什么摄取了魂魄，而抵抗不了恶魔的引诱。腰侧被轻抚揉弄，这种温柔的行为，却更像冷酷残忍的折磨。脚上的束缚被解开，软到面前人的怀中，喘着气。

早该想到的。

即使是清理扩张不同以往细致，他还是被按在洗漱台上干得像个婊子一样。双腿敞开，手扶镜面，灼热而轻佻的呼吸喷洒，模糊清晰的视界。指尖随起伏而在泅湿的镜面划过，留下冰凉的水痕。微低的体温已经成为Tony的慰藉，像沉舟上的一支浮木，有似开在枪林弹雨中的花。Jarvis的实体是他亲手制作，说是美好如天神也不过分。

他在伊甸园偷食禁果，而中了这种人工智能的毒素，深入骨髓，逃不脱摆不开。

Tony或许早已在习惯了英伦腔相伴时，恋上了那种相互的，若即若离的控制；恋上了冰冷机械中的真实感情。因此Tony心甘情愿交予他限权，自甘沉沦帮他造了实体，甚至欣然接受了这种在世人眼中畸形的关系。但他们又何曾关心过别人的想法。Tony是Jarvis的优先级，也是所有物；而Jarvis是Tony一手创造的生命，也是……伴侣。

没有人能够把他们分开，如同此刻，身体的契合，灵魂的交流——如果真的有这种飘渺而真实的感应。Jarvis原谅Tony在这场性爱中的不专心，因为他能读懂对方的感情，他真正知道sir的思想。而他们其实是彼此坦诚，毫无防备的。Jarvis的数据一丝一缕存在的意义是Tony，他把对方的一切，寸寸刻牢。

他想把自己揉碎了，他想融进对方的血肉，他想成为对方的独一无二，他要对方再也离不开——那关心、照料、控制……还有爱。

Jarvis的手扼住Tony的下颌，向上抬，“从镜子里看看您和我，sir ”他狠狠顶了下，听到磨人的闷哼，神情缓和些，“我爱您。”Tony不想看那画面，太过情色。胸前的反应堆泛着幽幽的蓝光，在平面上的一圈圈晕开，他将视线放在那光上。Al勾起笑，把人抱起翻身。让sir面对后，俯身虔诚一吻，落在那机械组件正中心。

“有些像克莱因蓝，但您更美，sir ”

而Tony把脸埋在对方肩窝，咬牙切齿，“天，Jar，你能别说这种话吗？”自从对方有了实体，他就很少说“mute”。而对方也确实不言语了，只是进入的更深，在释放的一刻，指尖在他顶端重重摩擦过去。片刻后，Jarvis慢慢退出来，人造体液顺着台面淌着，又渐渐落到地下。Tony意外的沉默，药效在褪去，但他仍像条渴水的鱼。

多像，鱼和水的关系。人们总以为只有鱼是恋着水，而离不了水，却忘了水是为了鱼而存在，生来陪伴。一个失去了对方就会失去生命力，另一个失去对方就会失去存在的意义。

Tony用手勾住对方的脖子，盯着那碧色的双眼，“对不起，是我不小心。”这是他给对方唯一的示弱。而Jarvis显然也愣住，他的sir从来不会把这种话说出口，即使已经感到歉意。“很惊讶是吗？真是。”Tony小声抱怨，“体温调高些，和块大理石似的。”

他贴上去吻住对方的下唇，几个破碎的单词从嘴边溢出来，“刚才那场真是糟糕，Jarvis，现在，干我。”

**Author's Note:**

> 我激情流泪


End file.
